The invention relates to the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound dissolved in a molten electrolyte, for example alumina dissolved in a molten fluoride-based electrolyte. It concerns in particular, but not exclusively, cells of the type having a drained cathode having sloping drained cathode surfaces. The invention also relates to cathodes of such cells, their manufacture, and methods of operating the cells to produce aluminium.
The technology for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of alumina, dissolved in molten cryolite containing salts, at temperatures around 950xc2x0 C. is more than one hundred years old.
This process, conceived almost simultaneously by Hall and Hxc3xa9roult, has not evolved as much as other electrochemical processes, despite the tremendous growth in the total production of aluminium that in fifty years has increased almost one hundred fold. The process and the cell design have not undergone any great change or improvement and carbonaceous materials are still used as electrodes and cell linings.
The electrolytic cell trough is typically made of a steel shell provided with an insulating lining of refractory material covered by prebaked anthracite-graphite or all graphite carbon blocks at the cell floor bottom which acts as cathode and to which the negative pole of a direct current source is connected by means of steel conductor bars embedded in the carbon blocks. The side walls are also covered with prebaked anthracite-graphite carbon plates or silicon carbide plates.
The anodes are still made of carbonaceous material and must be replaced every few weeks. The operating temperature is still approximately 950xc2x0 C. in order to have a sufficiently high rate of dissolution of alumina which decreases at lower temperatures and to have a higher conductivity of the electrolyte.
The carbonaceous materials used in Hall-Hxc3xa9roult cells as cell lining deteriorate under the existing adverse operating conditions and limit the cell life.
The anodes have a very short life because during electrolysis the oxygen which should evolve on the anode surface combines with the carbon to form CO2 and small amounts of CO. The actual consumption of the anode is approximately 450 kg/ton of aluminium produced which is more than ⅓ higher than the theoretical amount.
The carbon lining of the cathode bottom has a useful life of a few years after which the operation of the entire cell must be stopped and the cell relined at great cost. Despite an aluminium pool having a thickness of 10 to 20 cm maintained over the cathode, the deterioration of the cathode carbon blocks cannot be avoided because of penetration of sodium into the carbon which by chemical reaction and intercalation causes swelling, deformation and disintegration of the cathode carbon blocks, and because of penetration of cryolite and liquid aluminium.
The carbonaceous blocks of the cell side wall do not resist oxidation and attack by cryolite and a layer of solidified cryolite has to be maintained on the cell side walls to protect them. In addition, when cells are rebuilt, there are problems of disposal of the carbon cathodes which contain toxic compounds including cyanides.
Another major drawback, however, is due to the fact that irregular electromagnetic forces create waves in the molten aluminium pool and the anode-cathode distance (ACD), also called interelectrode gap (IEG), must be kept at a safe minimum value of approximately 50 mm to avoid short circuiting between the aluminium cathode and the anode or reoxidation of the metal by contact with the CO2 gas formed at the anode surface, leading to a lower current efficiency.
The high electrical resistivity of the electrolyte, which is about 0.4 ohm. cm., causes a voltage drop which alone represents more than 40% of the total voltage drop with a resulting high energy consumption which is close to 13 kWh/kgAl in the most modern cells. The cost of energy consumption has become an even bigger item in the total manufacturing cost of aluminium since the oil crisis, and has decreased the rate of growth of this important metal.
In the second largest electrochemical industry following aluminium, namely the caustic and chlorine industry, the invention of the dimensionally stable anodes (DSA(copyright)) based on noble metal activated titanium metal, which were developed around 1970, permitted a revolutionary progress in the chlorine cell technology resulting in a substantial increase in cell energy efficiency, in cell life and in chlorine-caustic purity. The substitution of graphite anodes with DSA(copyright) increased drastically the life of the anodes and reduced substantially the cost of operating the cells. Rapid growth of the chlorine caustic industry was retarded only by ecological concerns.
In the case of aluminium production, pollution is not due to the aluminium produced, but to the materials and the manufacturing processes used and to the cell design and operation.
However, progress has been reported in the operation of modern aluminium plants which utilize cells where the gases emanating from the cells are in large part collected and adequately scrubbed and where the emission of highly polluting gases during the manufacture of the carbon anodes and cathodes is carefully controlled.
While progress has been reported in the use of carbon cathodes to which have been applied coatings or layers of new aluminium wettable materials which are also a barrier to sodium penetration during electrolysis, very little progress has been achieved in design of cathodes for aluminium production cells with a view to improving the overall cell efficiency, simplifying assembly of the cathodes in the cell, simplifying the removal and disposal of used cathodes, as well as restraining movement of the molten aluminium in order to reduce the interelectrode gap and the rate of wear of its surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,600 (Ransley) proposed the use of refractory borides and carbides as cathode materials, including a drained cathode cell design wherein a wedge-shaped consumable carbon anode was suspended facing a cathode made of plates of refractory boride or carbide in V-configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,061 (Lewis et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,990 (Boxall et al) disclose aluminium electrowinning cells with sloped drained cathodes arranged with the cathodes and facing anode surfaces sloping across the cell. In these cells, the molten aluminium flows down the sloping cathodes into a median longitudinal groove along the center of the cell, or into lateral longitudinal grooves along the cell sides, for collecting the molten aluminium and delivering it to a sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,457 (Sane et al) proposed a drained cathode arrangement in which the surface of a carbon cathode block was covered with a sheath that maintained stagnant aluminium on its surface in order to reduce wear. In this design, the cathode block stands on the cell bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,971 (de Nora et al) discloses an aluminium electrowinning cell having a partly refractory and partly carbon based cell lining. The carbon-based part of the cell bottom may be recessed in respect to the refractory part, which assists in reducing movement of the aluminium pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,650 (Kugler) proposed lining a carbon cell bottom with a ceramic coating upon which parallel rows of tiles are placed, in the molten aluminium, in a grating-like arrangement in an attempt to reduce wear due to movements of the aluminium pool.
To restrict movement in a xe2x80x9cdeepxe2x80x9d cathodic pool of molten aluminium, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,531 (Duruz et al) proposed filling the cell bottom with a packed bed of loose pieces of refractory material. Such a design has many potential advantages but, because of the risk of forming a sludge by detachment of particles from the packed bed, the design has not found acceptance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,313 (Dewing et al) sought to avoid this disadvantage of the previously mentioned loose packed bed by providing a monolayer of closely packed small ceramic shapes such as balls, tubes or honeycomb tiles.
An improvement described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,578 (de Nora) consisted in using grid-like bodies which could form a drained cathode surface and simultaneously restrain movement in the aluminium pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,718 and WO 93/25731 (both in the name of Sekhar et al) proposed coating components with a slurry-applied coating of refractory boride, which proved excellent for cathode applications. These publications included a number of novel drained cathode configurations, for example including designs where a cathode body with an inclined upper drained cathode surface is placed on or secured to the cell bottom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,366 (de Nora et al), a double-polar anode-cathode arrangement was disclosed wherein cathode bodies were suspended from the anodes permitting removal and reimmersion of the assembly during operation, such assembly also operating with a drained cathode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,702 (de Nora) proposed a novel multimonopolar cell having upwardly extending cathodes facing and surrounded by or in-between anodes having a relatively large inwardly-facing active anode surface area. In some embodiments, electrolyte circulation was achieved using a tubular anode with suitable openings.
WO 96/07773 (de Nora) proposed a new cathode design for a drained cathode, where grooves or recesses were incorporated in the surface of blocks forming the cathode surface in order to channel the drained product aluminium.
As regards the supply of current to the cathodes, the most usual arrangement is to have horizontal cathode current supply bars which extend across the cell bottom and protrude from its sides (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,531 referred to above). These horizontal current supply bars conveniently are located in grooves in the bottom surfaces of the cathode blocks, as illustrated in WO 96/07773 (de Nora), and extend all the way across the cell bottom.
By these means, current is supplied to the cathodes from external buswork extending along the sides of the cells. After passing through the electrolysis cell by ionic conduction, the current is taken up by the anodes suspended by an anode suspension and current-supply superstructure. Conventionally, this superstructure supplies current to a line of cells whose cathodes and anodes are all connected together to cathode and anode buswork.
Proposals have also been made to supply current to the cathodes via generally vertical current collector bars. These proposalsxe2x80x94see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,533 (de Nora et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,418 (Dewing et al)xe2x80x94have concerned non-carbon cell bottoms, where it was intended to replace the conventional carbon cathode with a non-conductive refractory material such as various grades of compacted particulate fused alumina. In this case, the current collector bar serves to deliver current to a pool or layer of aluminium. Such proposals however encountered various difficulties, so that carbon cathodes remain as industry standard and are particularly advantageous when coated with a slurry-applied layer of an aluminium-wettable boride.
EP-A-0 345 959 (Nebell et al) discloses a potline for the electrolytic production of aluminium which comprises rows of reduction cells with cells arranged transversely in each row, each cell having at least one conductor projecting through the bottom of the cell for each carbon cathode block. About half of the electric current is conducted to a cathode collector busbar and the other half to another collector busbar from where the current is carried to the next cell via two busbars.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,660 (Miller) discloses an electrolytic cell for the production of aluminium wherein the cathode comprises a plurality of carbon slabs which are located along the bottom of the cell on a metallic support pan for conducting away the current. The current collecting pan has lateral extensions extending through the sidewalls of the cell and welded to external steel conductor bars.
WO 97/48838 (Juric et al) whose priority date is Jun. 18, 1996 and which was published on Dec. 24, 1997, discloses an electrolytic reduction cell whose cathode comprises a carbonaceous cathode block having a plurality of electrical contact plugs mounted in electrical contact to and above a collector plate for collecting current from the cathode blocks. The collector plate is joined to or integrally formed with collector bars extending through the sidewalls.
While the foregoing references indicate continued efforts to improve the operation of molten cell electrolysis operations, none suggest the invention and there have been no acceptable proposals for improving the efficiency of the supply of electric current to a cathode body, while simplifying assembly and replacement of the cathodes, and at the same time facilitating the implementation of a drained cathode configuration.
One object of the invention is to overcome problems inherent in the conventional design of cells used in the electrowinning of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound such as alumina dissolved in molten electrolyte for example fluoride-based melts in particular cryolite, notably by improving the efficiency of the supply of electric current to a cathode body.
Another object of the invention is to permit more efficient cell operation by modifying the design of the cathode to improve the distribution of electric current to the cathode.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel cathode permitting improved distribution of electric current, which can be easily produced and fitted in the cell, and which simplifies dismantling of the cell to replace or refurbish the cathodes.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide an improved cathode which facilitates the implementation of a drained cell configuration.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a system for interconnecting aluminium production cells enabling reduction of the total floorspace needed for a given production, by providing a simplified buswork arrangement while maintaining ease of access to the cells for maintenance.
A yet further object of the invention is to provide a cathode of novel design enabling drained cathode operation where ease of removal of the anodically produced gases is combined with ease of collection of the product aluminium.
An even further object of the invention is to provide an aluminium production cell in which fluctuating electric currents that produce a variable electromagnetic field are reduced or eliminated thereby reducing or eliminating the adverse effects that lead to a reduction of the cell efficiency.
One main aspect of the invention concerns a cell for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound dissolved in a molten electrolyte, in which the electric current to the cathode arrives through an inner cathode holder shell or plate (hereinafter sometimes referred to simply as xe2x80x9cinner shellxe2x80x9d) placed between the cathode and the outer shell, usually made of steel.
In this cell, an inner cathode holder shell (or plate) of metal or suitable electrically conductive material is placed between the cathode surface and the outer shell, the inner shell serving to distribute current uniformly to the cathode and being connected directly to the negative busbar.
More precisely, the invention concerns a cell for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound dissolved in a molten electrolyte, in which an electrically-conductive inner cathode holder shell or plate, electrically connected to the negative busbar, is located inside the outer shell of the cell, the inner shell containing and/or supporting a cathode mass and being separated from the outer shell by an electric and thermic insulating mass, the inner shell also serving to distribute current to the cathode mass.
In other terms, in the aluminium production cell according to the invention, an outer mechanical structure forming an outer shell houses therein an inner electrically-conductive shell (or plate) which contains and/or supports a cathode mass. This plate or shell is connected electrically to the busbar and the inner cathode holder plate or shell is separated from the outer shell by an electric and thermic insulation. This inner plate or shell thus serves to support the cathode mass and to distribute current to it.
Another aspect of the invention is an aluminium production cell of the type with a drained cathode, wherein a cathode holder of electrically conductive material is placed between an outer shell of the cell and the drained cathode. This cathode holder is connected by collector bars to the outside of the outer shell, whereby the cathode holder maintains the collector bars at practically constant electrical potential leading to a constant current distribution in the collector bars and a uniform distribution of electric current in the cathode. This furthermore eliminates current fluctuations due to poor distribution and flow of current typical in conventional cells, thereby reducing or eliminating the resulting non-uniform electro-magnetic field that can create movement in the molten aluminium.
The cathode and its holder shell (or plate) are separated from the outer shell of the cell by insulating and refractory materials such as the usual types of insulating bricks used for cell linings. It is also possible to provide an air or gas space between the inner shell and the insulating and refractory materials. This space can be used to control the temperature of the inner shell by supplying heating or cooling gas, notably hot gas to heat the inner shell and cathode mass during cell start up.
The cathode mass can be made mainly of carbonaceous material, such as compacted powdered carbon, a carbon-based paste for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,366 (Sekhar et al), prebaked carbon blocks assembled together on the shell, or graphite blocks, plates or tiles.
It is also possible for the cathode to be made mainly of an electrically-conductive non-carbon material, or of a composite material made of an electrically-conductive material and an electrically non-conductive material.
In such a composite material, the non-conductive material can be alumina, cryolite, or other refractory oxides, nitrides, carbides or combinations thereof and the conductive material can be at least one metal from Groups IIA, IIB, IIIA, IIIB, IVB, VB and the Lanthanide series of the Periodic Table, in particular aluminium, titanium, zinc, magnesium, niobium, yttrium or cerium, and alloys and intermetallic compounds thereof.
The composite material""s metal preferably has a melting point from 650xc2x0 C. to 970xc2x0 C., or above.
The composite material is advantageously a mass made of alumina and aluminium or an aluminium alloy, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,552 (de Nora et al), or a mass made of alumina, titanium diboride and aluminium or an aluminium alloy.
The composite material can also be obtained by micropyretic reaction such as that utilizing, as reactants, TiO2, B2O3 and Al.
The cathode can also be made of a combination of at least two materials from : at least one carbonaceous material as mentioned above; at least one electrically conductive non-carbon material; and at least one composite material of an electrically conductive material and an electrically non-conductive material, as mentioned above.
The cathode should be impervious and resistant or substantially impervious and resistant to molten aluminium and to the molten electrolyte, and can be rendered aluminium-impervious by one or more layers of fibers and/or by layers of a composite material as discussed above.
The cathode can comprise active cathode material and reinforcing material, one example being carbon fibers impregnated with a slurry of titanium diboride, possibly further impregnated with aluminium. It can also comprise layers of imbricated tiles or slabs of carbon, an electrically conductive material, or a composite material made of electrically conducting material and electrically non-conducting material. Advantageously a cloth of aluminium impervious material is placed between some or all of the layers of tiles or slabs.
The cathode most preferably has an upper active surface which is aluminium-wettable, for example the upper surface of the cathode is coated with a coating of refractory aluminium wettable material as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,513 (Sekhar et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,874 (Sekhar et al). Also, the upper surface of the inner shell in contact with the cathode can be coated with a coating of refractory aluminium-wettable material or other protective materials.
The aluminium-wettable surface usually comprises a refractory boride, advantageously applied as a coating from a slurry of particles of the refractory boride or other aluminium-wettable material.
The aluminium-wettable surface can be obtained by applying a top layer of refractory aluminium-wettable material over the upper active surface of the cathode (which can already have a precoating of the refractory aluminium wettable material) and over parts of the cell surrounding the cathode.
In most preferred embodiments, the cathode is a drained cathode. Preferably, the upper surface of the cathode is at a slope so as to operate as a drained cathode, the upper surface of the cathode for example comprising opposed sloping surfaces leading down into a central channel for the continuous removal of product aluminium. This central draining channel (or a side channel or several channels in other embodiments) leads into an aluminium storage sump or space which is internal or external to the cell and from which the aluminium can be tapped from time to time, as described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,559 (de Nora).
Alternatively, the upper surface of the cathode comprises a series of oppositely sloping surfaces forming therebetween recesses or channels of various shapes, for example generally V-shaped.
The cathode current collector bars can either extend down through the bottom of the cell or extend out through the sides of the cell. In the former case, each cathode comprises a plurality of cathode current connector bars extending down through the bottom of the cell, the current connector bars being spaced apart along the center line of the cathode or being symmetrically distributed.
The cathode holder shell (or plate) is preferably made of metal or other suitable highly electrically conductive material. Conveniently, the cathode holder shell is made of metal and comprises a substantially flat bottom with upwardly-protruding side edges approximately at right angles to the substantially flat bottom or angled out relative to the substantially flat bottom. These upwardly-protruding edges can have outwardly projecting flanges that rest on shoulders of the cell side wall. Such flanges can also be arranged to assist lifting of the entire cathode by a crane if desired for refurbishing.
The cathode holder shell""s upwardly-protruding edges can extend all around the periphery of the shell, but in some embodiments can extend only partly around the periphery, for example along two opposite sides. In the case where a supporting plate is used, there are no upwardly protruding edges.
The cathode holder shell (or plate) is usually made of a sheet of imperforate metal but can also be made of a sheet of perforated metal or of a series of metal members assembled together with or without spacings between them, the arrangement being such that this shell fulfills its function of supporting the cathode mass and uniformly distributing current to the cathode mass.
It can also be made of a series of containers each having one or more electrical feeders.
Each cell can comprise a single cathode made up of a cathode supported on its holder shell provided with current collector bars. In this case, the single cathode fits as a unit in a corresponding central recess in the cell, and the cathode surface (usually drained) cooperates with a series of anodes. For example, the cathode has a series of sloping drained cathode surfaces facing corresponding sloping anode surfaces.
Alternatively, a cell design is contemplated where the cell bottom has several recesses receiving a corresponding number of individual cathodes, each cathode cooperating with one anode or a series of anodes. In this case, the individual cathodes (inner cathode holder shell, cathode mass and current collector bar(s)) can each be installed and removed as a unit.
The cells according to the invention can make use of traditional consumable prebaked carbon anodes, continuously-fed Sxc3x6derberg-type anodes, as well as non-consumable or substantially non-consumable anodes, such as metal anodes based on nickel-iron-aluminium or nickel-iron-aluminium-copper with an oxide surface, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,008 (de Nora et al).
Whether consumable prebaked anodes or non-consumable anodes are used, it is advantageous to preheat each anode before it is installed in the cell during operation, in replacement of a carbon anode which has been substantially consumed, or a non-consumable anode that has become disactivated or requires servicing. By preheating the anodes, disturbances in cell operation due to local cooling are avoided as when an electrolyte crust is formed whereby part of the anode is not active until the electrolyte crust has melted.
Another aspect of the invention is a cathode for a cell for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound dissolved in a molten electrolyte. This cathode comprises a cathode mass formed mainly of electrically conductive material and a cathode holder shell (or plate) of good electrically conductive material such as metal. The cathode mass is supported on and substantially coextensive with the holder shell. An active cathode surface, such as a slurry-applied coating of an aluminium-wettable boride, is arranged on the upper surface of the cathode mass which can itself be aluminium wettable, and a current collector bar is connected to the underside or sides of the holder shell for the supply of current to the cathode. This cathode holder shell thus serves to feed current and uniformize distribution of the current supplied via the collector bar to the cathode mass.
This cathode can incorporate all of the features described above in relation to the cell.
The invention also concerns a method of manufacturing this cathode, comprising providing a holder shell (or plate) made of one or more sheets or members of highly electrically-conductive material such as metal, supporting on the cathode holder shell a cathode mass which is substantially coextensive therewith to form a cathode mechanically supported by and electrically connected to the holder shell, and connecting at least one current collector bar to the underside of the holder shell, or to its side(s).
Another inventive aspect is a method of producing a cathode and installing it as a unit in an aluminium production cell, the same method applying equally to producing and installing a series of cathodes. This method comprises placing an electrically-conductive cathode mass (for example mainly of carbonaceous material) on a cathode holder shell (or plate) to form a cathode wherein current can be supplied to the cathode mass by a current collector bar and distributed uniformly over the cathode mass by the holder shell. This cathode, comprising the cathode mass placed on its holder shell, is then installed in an outer shell forming the bottom and sides of the cell, and the inner cathode holder shell is connected to the outside of the outer shell by a current collector bar.
The invention also provides an improved cathode pot of a cell for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound dissolved in a molten electrolyte, of the type comprising an outer mechanical structure which forms an outer shell of the cathode pot, and an electric and thermic insulator forming a potlining. In known cells, a cathode is supported on the electric and thermic insulator which separates the cathode from the outer shell, and at least one conductor bar connects the cathode to outside the outer shell for connection to an external negative busbar, the or each conductor bar extending through the electric and thermic insulator.
The improved cathode pot according to the invention includes at least one cathode which advantageously can be installed in and removed from the cathode pot as a unit. The or each cathode comprises a cathode holder formed by a metallic shell or plate of an electrically conducting material and a cathode mass constituted mainly of electrically-conductive material supported by the cathode holder, the cathode mass preferably having an aluminium-wettable active surface. The or each cathode holder is connected to outside the outer shell by at least one said conductor bar, the cathode holder serving to uniformize distribution of electric current from the conductor bars(s) to the cathode mass.
The invention also pertains to a method of supplying electric current to a cathode mass of an aluminium production cell, the method comprising supplying current via one or more cathode current collector bars to the bottom of the cathode mass, the current collector bar(s) being of small cross-section compared to the size of the cathode bottom. The current supplied via the current collector bar is distributed uniformly over the entire bottom of the cathode mass by means of a current distributor shell (or plate) substantially coextensive with the entire bottom of the cathode mass, thus serving to keep the entire bottom of the cathode at practically the same potential. The current passing from the current distributor shell into the cathode mass is hence evenly distributed over the cathode mass. Moreover, when several current collector bars are connected to the current distributor shell, the current collector bars are held at the same potential which equalizes current supply via the collector bars.
The invention also provides for renovating an aluminium production cell according to the invention after the cell has been taken out of service. This method comprises also the possibility of removing, as a unit, the or each used cathode and its support shell and replacing each entire used cathode by one or more new or renovated cathode units. By this means, renovation of the cell is greatly simplified because removal of the cathode as one or more units avoids the need to mechanically break up the used cathode mass using jackhammers or like tools, which has heretofore been the usual practice. Furthermore, installing the new or renovated cathode is much simpler than rebuilding a new cathode lining in situ.
The invention also contemplates transforming an existing Hall-Hxc3xa9roult cell into a cell according to the invention by shutting down the cell and removing the used cathode for example in the normal way using jackhammers, refurbishing and/or rebuilding the insulating lining formed by the electric and thermic insulating mass as necessary, and fitting one or more cathode units as discussed above.
A method of producing aluminium according to the invention using the cell as outlined above, involves supplying current to the cathode via the current collector bar and the or each cathode holder shell (or plate) which distributes the current to the cathode mass evenly and maintains the cathode current collectors at the same potential. As a result, in cell operation, there are less disturbances by electromagnetic fields due to horizontal electric currents in the metal, and the overall cell efficiency is improved.
Advantageously, the surface of the cathode mass is maintained at a temperature corresponding to a paste state of the electrolyte whereby the cathode mass is protected from chemical attack. For example, when the cryolite-based electrolyte is at about 950xc2x0 C., the surface of the cathode mass can be cooled by about 30xc2x0 C., whereby the electrolyte contacting the cathode surface forms a viscous paste which protects the cathode surface. The surface of the cathode mass can be maintained at the selected temperature by supplying gas via an air or gas space between the cathode holder and the electric and thermic insulating mass.
The cathodes of the invention can also be used in a novel arrangement for conducting electric current between aluminium electrowinning cells disposed in side by side relationship wherein the busbar connected to the inner cathode holder shell of the cathode of one cell is connected directly to the anode current supply of an adjacent cell.
In such an arrangement, each cell comprises a cell base having a cathodic cell bottom fitted with current collector bars at or adjacent to the bottom of the cell for feeding current to the cathodic cell bottom, and a cell superstructure comprising anodes and means for supplying current to the anodes. The cells can be connected so that current is conducted between the adjacent cells by conductor bars crossing-over from one cell to an adjacent cell, each crossing-over conducting bar connecting at least one anode at the top of one section of one cell to at least one corresponding conductor bar at or adjacent to the bottom of a corresponding section of the adjacent cell. This conductor bar is advantageously connected to the inner cathode holder shell of a cathode of a cell according to the invention, as described above.
In this arrangement, the anodes in each cell can be arranged in two rows of side-by-side anodes with pairs of side-by-side anodes in the two rows connected together, and with each crossing-over conductor bar connected to at least one pair of interconnected anodes. For example, each crossing-over conductor bar is connected to two adjacent pairs of interconnected anodes.
Advantageously, the cells are arranged side-by-side in rows, the pairs of cells in each row being connected in parallel to corresponding pairs of cells in the adjacent rows. Moreover, each crossing-over conductor bar can be connected to at least two cross-wise current collector bars in the cell bottom.
This new arrangement has pairs of cells connected in parallel, having the advantage that each cell can be smaller and more efficient. Moreover, the total voltage of a cell line is consequently advantageously lower.
The invention also pertains to a system of interconnected cells for the production of aluminium by the electrolysis of an aluminium compound dissolved in a molten electrolyte, advantageously cells including the improved cathodes as defined above, wherein each cell comprises an anode suspension and current-supply superstructure and a cathode cell bottom associated with cathode current supply means.
The cells making up this system are arranged in rows, each row being made up of an alignment of pairs of side-by-side cells. The anode current-supply superstructures of the two cells of each side-by-side pair of cells of one row are connected together to a common anode busbar. The cathode current supply means of the two cells of each side-by-side pair of cells of one row are connected together and then to the common anode busbar of a corresponding side-by-side pair of cells of an adjacent row of cells.
In this manner, corresponding pairs of side-by-side cells in the rows of cells are connected together in parallel, leading to a simplification of the buswork compared to conventional arrangements. Moreover, connection of the cells in parallel doubles the current capacity and enables cells to be cut-off one at a time to allow maintenance operations on the off-circuit cells. As discussed above, each parallel-connected cell can made be smaller and more efficient, and the total voltage of a cell line reduced.
Preferably, the cells of each side-by-side pair of cells of one row are placed close together with their common anode busbar situated between them, and the cells of adjacent rows are spaced apart from one another leaving between them a walkway allowing access to all of the cells for servicing. This arrangement permits access to all cells with a reduced space for walkways, namely half as many are needed compared to conventional arrangements with walkways along both sides of the cells.
In this arrangement, the cathode current supply means preferably comprises a current collector bar that projects vertically downwards from the bottom of each cell.